


Avengers Cupid Curse

by Vld_marvel_x-men4ever (Annie_Mikasa_Sasha)



Series: Avengers Stuff [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Full Hearing Clint, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this because I wanted to, M/M, No Laura, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Tony Stark, Smut, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark has 50 suits, civil war never happened, help please, lord help me, no specific timeline, somebody needs to stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Mikasa_Sasha/pseuds/Vld_marvel_x-men4ever
Summary: It started with Pietro coming back to life. Now the Avengers and The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D can't keep their hands off each other. What the hell is happening?!!?





	1. Hawksilver-I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in a coffee shop......I don't know what happened. This was SUPPOSED to be a one shot and now I have a full plot. LORD help me.

 

_Past Tense_

Clint couldn't sleep. He sat up and let out a broken sob. Why? Because every time he closed his eyes he saw Pietro standing in front of him. His chest filled with bullets, his eyes losing their spark and his sultry smooth accent filling his ears. Why the fuck did he have to jump in front of that kid and Clint? Of course he was glad to have his life, but it had come at must to high a cost. He got up and walked down to the kitchen of his floor. He filled a glass up with water and hopped onto the island. He swung his legs back and forth as he drank. The dull thud of his ankles hitting the side of the island, drifting up to his ears. He finished his water and set the glass in the sink. He went to bed and got roughly four hours of sleep.

_Present Tense_

Clint wakes up the next morning and the first thing he does is go down to the archery range and practice. He shot arrows so quickly that within a minute his quiver is empty. He gathers his arrows and begins to repeat the process. On his third round he cracks and begins to cry. Then the motherfucking S.H.I.E.L.D alarm rings.  Clint dries his tears and grabs new arrows and dresses in his suit before heading to the jet. Wanda is the next to show. Then it's Nat, Steve and Tony. Thor was in Asgard so Bruce shows up alone. The jet takes them to the Helicarrier and just leaves afterward. 

"Avengers. We've got something to show you."Fury says.

Wanda was the first to follow Fury. It was as if she knew what was going on. The rest of them follow Wanda and Fury to the med bay. 

"The Med Bay! Great!"Tony sighs.

Fury rolls his eyes and leads them to the coma section. A nurse draws back a curtain and Clint's heart stops. There, on the hospital bed is Pietro Maximoff. He was hooked up to wires that measure his heart and brain activity but most importantly he is fucking alive!

"How?"Bruce asks.

"Apparently the twins have a regeneration skill. Pietro's kicked in once he got here. We've been watching him and he'll wake up soon. He might even wake up tonight."Fury sounds fascinated.

Wanda stays with her brother and the rest of them head back home. Too soon, Clint found himself at a bar in downtown New York nursing a round of shots all by himself.  Tony was the one to find him surprisingly.

"Wow! Usually Tasha's found me by now."Clint says, looking up at Tony.

"I come here a lot but I came looking for you. Pietro woke up and while talking to Wanda asked about you."

Clint freezes. Tony smirks.

"How long have you been in love with the speedster Mr. Hawkeye?"

"How long until I can see him?"Clint asks setting his shot glass down and ignoring Tony's question.

"He gets back to the Tower in 2 days now answer that question."Tony says firmly.

Clint knocks back his shot and smirks.

"Fine. Only if you tell me how long you've been in love Dr. Strange, Iron Man"

It's Tony's turn to blush. He nods and looks at Clint expectantly.  

"Since his first day with us. You?"Clint answers.

"Same as you. He was so fucking-"

Clint holds up his hand"I don't need to know."

Tony turns as red as his Iron Man suit. "We should um head back to the tower."

"Agreed."Clint knocks back his shot and walks out to his car.

He beats Tony to the tower and heads to bed. 

* * *

Clint wakes up to a knock at on his door. He checks his clock.   **6:00 AM.** He rolls out of bed and walks over to the door. 

"Tasha."He groans, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm not Tasha."A soft voice says.

Clint is crying. He is fucking crying because standing in front is Pietro Maximoff.

"Have you missed me old man?"Pietro asks.

Clint hugs him and buries his face in his neck. Then out of shock and because he's an asshole who can't control his emotions; he kisses him. Pietro pulls him flush against his body and returns the kiss. Pietro rolls his hips and Clint breaks the kiss to gasp.

"Kid-mmmm-we shouldn't-oh God Pietro- we can't. We need to talk!"  
Clint has to force himself to push Pietro away. Pietro whines and begins to pout. Clint has to stop himself from kissing that pout off of Pietro's face. The room flashes blue and silver once and Clint finds himself in the hallway. Near the elevator.  Pietro shoves him against the wall and kisses him hard and rough. Then he slams his thumb into the button that calls the elevator.

"Talk. Old Man."

Clint can't think straight. With the thrill that anyone could walk in and see them; and with Pietro's mouth on his pulse point. He couldn't think straight. The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Clint's vision turned silver again and all he heard was the elevator doors close. Pietro bites his neck and Clint arches up into that divine, wet, warm heat. Pietro massages the bite with his tongue and Clint whimpers as a zing of arousal shots through his body. The elevator doors open and Clint finds himself pressed up against the wall. 

"Pietro."He chokes out.

Pietro lifts his head up to look at him and he winks.

**_The mother-fucker winks._ **

Clint growls, low in his throat and switches their positions. Pietro gasps and his head hits the wall with a rather loud thump. 

"Clint."He moans out.

Clint smirks and kisses his way down Pietro's stupidly perfect jawline and nips at his neck. Pietro tangles his hands in Clint's hair and bites his lip to keep quiet. 

"This your floor?"Clint asks.

Pietro lets out a strangled cry "Yes."

"Then please don't hold your sounds back?"Clint asks him.

Pietro stares at him with lust filled eyes and slowly nods. Clint smiles and kisses him. Sweet and slow. Pietro ruts against his thigh impatiently and whines into Clint's mouth. Clint breaks the kiss and sucks one of Pietro's earlobes into his mouth.

"Clint-oh fuck."It isn't even a whisper.

"There you go. Living Room? We still need to talk."Clint asks him.

Pietro huffs as Clint releases him from the wall. Pietro grabs hims by the hand and tugs him back. 

"Pietro?"Clint asks, searching his face.

"Clint. I just broke out of a S.H.E.I.L.D facility and stole a jet to be with you. Then I kiss you and you were obviously enjoying it. But you just want to talk. What the fuck?"Pietro's voice cracks and he sounds like he's about to cry. 

"Pietro I have one question that I need you to answer and then we'll get back to whatever that was. Please?"Clint adds.

"Okay. Fine. Ask away."Pietro is tapping his foot. 

"Why me?"Clint asks.

Pietro's foot stops tapping. Instead he's staring at Clint as if he has two heads. 

Clint wonders if he's asked for too much before Pietro starts to speak.

"Because you understand me Clint;"His voice is soft and loving."You're scarred like me and you see me for who I am.Your smart and good on and off the field. On top of that your fucking gorgeous."

Clint sucks in a breath and starts to cry again. The room turns blue again once more. He opens his eyes and to see Pietro's lips centimeters from his. He looks up at Pietro and nods. For the first time Pietro took his time kissing Clint. The kiss is soft and warm. Clint is just standing there bombarded by the sensations that he  was receiving. Pietro pulls away slowly.

"More."Clint breaths out.

Pietro complies and Clint finds himself and Pietro shirtless on Pietro's bed.

"Pietro"He gasps as Pietro rolls his hips. 

"What?"Pietro asks, rolling his hips again.

"To many clothes."Clint whines.

Milliseconds later they're both naked as the day they were born, rutting against each other like animals. Clint can feel every muscle of Pietro against his body and wants more.

"Pietro;"He gasps"Fuck me!"  
Pietro slows his hips and Clint whines. Then he hears the opening rip of a condom and he slaps Pietro's hand.

"We're both clean. I know that. So fuck me raw."Clint growls out the last four words.

Pietro smirks and throws the condom over his shoulder and kisses Clint. Soon Clint can feel the head of Pietro's cock breach him and he moans. Finally Pietro bottoms out and Clint gasps. Pietro growls and pulls back before slamming back in.

"Fuck!;"Clint shouts."Again!"

Time passes and finally Clint let's out a stream of yeses, each one higher and louder than the last before he silently screams as he comes. Pietro can only thrust twice more before he comes. After cleaning each other up and climbing into bed together they sleep Clint whispers into his ear.

"I've missed you."

He snuggles into Pietro's chest and falls asleep.   
After sleeping Pietro thinks they'll wake up and do it all again....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will stick around for the next chapter. A certain doctor and hero are my next targets. ;)


	2. Iron Strange:Robotic Cars and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Iron Man and Dr. Strange finally get a night and even a little more than what they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long. I'm trying. I'm on Spring Break now so i should update more often now but at the same time I'm moving. So who know what the fuck will happen over the next two weeks. Anyway I hope you enjoy some Ironstrange smut. Plot comes soon! I promise.

_Tony_ _hates getting sick. He hates it even more when he's alone because either the rest of the Avengers are on missions or they are staying in their own places in the city or even worse they are all the way at the Compound. So here he is. Strewn out over his gigantic bed and wishing Pepper or someone was here to entertain him or keep him company_. J.A.R.V.I.S has been shutdown to update himself after Vision had been created.

His phone dings and he fumbles with the it before he finally opens the message thread from Pepper.

**Hey, you over that cold yet? PP**

No. I hate being sick Pep….TS

**I know Tony. Do you remember Stephen Strange? I’m going to have him pop by to check up on you. SO be dressed and in bed. PP**

Fine…TS

 

* * *

 

Tony reluctantly gets out of bed and pulls on a muscle tee and then a pair of pajama pants. He climbs back into bed and pulls the covers up to his chin. He feels like a child and he giggles. He closes his eyes and manages to get about an hour of sleep before a cool hand on his head wakes him up. Tony shoots up like a rocket and grabbed at the wrist.

“Stark.”

Stephen Strange's voice is calm and collected but his eyes are filled with worry. Tony releases Stephen's wrist and flops back into the bed. He coughs twice and clears his throat.

“Pepper told me you were sick and that she wanted me to see you.”Stephen explains.

“I know she told me.”Tony coughs again.

Stephen checks up on Tony and declares that Tony is just getting over a particularly nasty common cold. Tony falls asleep and when he wakes up Stephen is gone. And for some strange reason he feels almost empty. Like he was missing something.

Steve and Bucky arrive back from their latest mission and the second they see Tony isn't well they start making some old 40’s recipe. About two hours later Steve saunters into Tony's room with a bowl of soup.  Steve and Bucky tell him that it was a recipe that Steve’s mother used to make and that he should eat up. Tony takes one spoonful before downing the entire thing. Steve smirks and tells Tony to get some rest.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tony feels much better.

“Sir, while you’re not “sick” right now; I do recommend that you watch out in the halls. Quicksilver has just returned and is getting used to the Tower again.”J.A.R.V.I.S. says.

“Thanks J.”Tony grumbles.

“You’re welcome sir.”

Tony dresses himself in jeans and a AC/DC tee. The second he opens up the door to his bedroom, Pietro is there and hugging him fiercely.

“Wow kid, I’m glad that your better and alive and all that jazz. But you are kinda crushing my ribs.”Tony coughs a bit too hard.

Pietro releases him and disappears. When the quick bastard is gone, Tony starts thinking about the yesterday. And how Stephen being there had made him felt much better. How his glasz colored eyes were filled with worry. And when he was gone, Tony had felt lonely and empty? Then-

Stephen Strange is standing in front of him.

“HOLY SHIT!!!!!”Tony shouts.

Stephen clamps his hand over his mouth and glares at Tony.

**Silence.**

Stephen removes his hand and the cloak swishes. 

"What are you doing here?"Tony asks. 

"I merely came to see if you had recovered and yes it seems you have. So I guess I just leave."Stephen says turning to leave.

"Wait no stay!"Tony rushes out.

 Stephen turns around and raises his eyebrows. Tony clears his throat and coughs.

"I haven't seen you in a while and I want to get to know you better. So please stay?"Tony ends, the apples of his cheeks as Mark 48.

"Alright, I'll stay."Stephen says.

* * *

 

Stephen could watch Tony work all day. When he received the text from Pepper that Tony was ill and that she would like it if he would check on Tony, Stephen began to worry about all the horrible things that could to happen to Tony Stark. Thankfully it was just a nasty common cold and Tony was at the end of it anyway. But all the same Tony had looked miserable and it had pained Stephen's heart. He's shaken out of his memory when Tony snaps his fingers in front of his face. The Doctor snaps his head up to look into Tony's eyes and is taken aback by how dark they are. Tony's eyes are almost black. He feels his breath catch in his chest and coughs to cover it up. 

"What?"Tony asks.

Stephen shakes his head and looks back up at him. Tony smiles and he holds out his right hand. Stephen takes the hand and gasps as he's forced up out of the chair he is sitting in. Tony pulls him to the work space he was working at. Stephen looks down at the new face plate that Tony has been working on.

"It's exquisite."He breaths thinking not only about the face plate but Tony as well. 

Tony sighs and leans against the work table. 

"Stephen."He says.

"Yes?"Stephen asks.

"I've been thinking and I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?-"

Stephen's heart stops. He doesn't hear the rest of Tony's sentence.

"Yes."He breathes out, interrupting Tony. 

Tony smiles and walks closer. Stephen's stomach flips. Tony steps closer and Stephen's breath hitches. Tony brings a hand up to his face. Stephen rubs his cheek against Tony's hand. 

"Can I kiss you?"Tony asks.

Stephen lunges forward. Tony makes a soft ummf sound but opens his mouth to welcome Stephen in. And Stephen likes the feel of Tony’s muscular arms wrapping them around his waist, well then so be it.

 

* * *

 

**_When should I pick you up tonight? TS_ **

_7?_

**_Sounds good. :) TS_ **

_Where are we going?_

**_It’s a surprise. ;) TS_ **

_Dress Code?_

**_Casual dress. TS_ **

_Why do you sign your messages? I know it’s you Tony._

**_Habit. Peter likes to steal my phone and the last time he did... Let’s just say that Fury was not amused. TS_ **

_Mmm. Understandable._

**_Yep. :) TS_ **

_What are you thinking about?_

**_Nothing…. TS_ **

_Stark. Really?_

**_Fine. If you must know I’m think about a certain someone. TS_ **

_Who is this certain someone may I ask?_

**_Well, he’s a smart man who is rather snobbish. And he has a rather possessive cloak and he’s the most powerful wizard in the world. He’s also got a date with a billionaire and philanthropist. TS_ **

_Ass_

**_You know it baby! ;) T.S_ **

_See you at 7._

Stephen sets his phone down as Wong walks into his library.

“What’s got you so chiper?”Wong asks.

“I’ve got a date tonight.”

“With Stark?”

Stephen blushes and then he nods. Wong smirks and walks out. Stephen stands and walks to his bedroom. He collapses onto the bed and fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Stephen wakes at 6:30.

_Shit!_

Quickly he showers and then stands in front of his wardrobe. Tony had said casual dress. So he pulls on a pair of extremely skinny black jeans and a purple button up. Stephen can’t remember the last time he’s taken so long to choose his outfit and make sure he looks nice but he likes it. He spins in a circle and giggles as the cloak spins around with him. Stephen looks at the clock.

6:55.

He’s got five minutes. So he grabs the cloak and marches down the hall to where Wong is. He thrust the cloak into Wong’s hands, turns on his heel and leaves. Wong raises an eyebrow but doesn’t go after Stephen. Stephen sits on the edge of his bed and watches the clock intensely. Finally the clock strikes 6:59 and then 7:00.

There’s a knock on the door and Stephen rushes to answer it. Standing there dressed in a dress shirt and suit jacket and jeans is Tony Stark. Tony whistles when he sees Stephen and Stephen blushes.

“Those jeans don’t really leave anything to the imagination.”Tony teases.

If it is possible Stephen turns redder. He clears his throat, forces out a thank you and then grabs his coat.

“Where are we going?”Stephen asks.

“It’s a surprise.”Tony answers.

Stephen simply follows Tony to his Audi R-8 and climbs into the passenger side. Tony slides into the drivers side and rolls the top up. Stephen turns and raises an eyebrow. Tony smiles and rolls the windows up too.

“Friday? Start the car. Take us to dinner.”

_Impressive..._ Stephen thinks.

Then there’s a hot mouth against his own and Stephen gasps as Tony nipps at his bottom lip. He opens his mouth up and flicks his tongue out. Tony groans and their tongues slid together, wet and warm. Stephen leans in and grunts as the stick shift hits him in the stomach. Tony’s hand slides into his hair and the car comes to a smooth hault. Tony breaks the kiss and starts to kiss down Stephen’s jaw line. The car starts to move again. Stephen groans out a garbled version of Tony’s name and Tony licks his neck in response.

“To-Tony.”He breathes out.

Tony lifts his head and looks him straight in the eye. His eyes are hooded and blown black with lust. Stephen’s eyes drift down and he sees the impressive bulge in Tony’s pants. His own begins to throb rather uncomfortably.

“Sir, we’re here.”Friday’s voice breaks the tension between the men as they try to right themselves.

“Thanks Fri.”Tony answers.

Stephen opens his door and takes in the building that he’s outside of. It’s L'Artusi. An extremely expensive Italian place. He loves Italian. 

“I love Italian.” Stephen says, smiling at Tony.

Tony doesn't answer. Instead he walks up to Stephen and pulls him into a hug. Stephen just returns the hug. When Tony pulls away Stephen hooks his thumbs into Tony's belt loops and tugs him back in for a kiss. Tony giggles and then the two of head inside the restaurant. The waitress that asks for their names is obviously putting on a front.  She knows who they are but she keeps pushing out her chest and flipping her fake cheap blonde hair. Tony smirks at Stephen's murderous look. He slips his hand into the back pocket of Stephen's jeans and squeezes his ass. Stephen forces himself not to have a reaction. 

"Darling. I got us the roof table, shall we head up there now?" Tony gently strokes Stephen ass through his jeans. 

Stephen can only nod. Afraid that if he opens his mouth, he won't have control over what come out. Tony leads him to the roof. They finally reach the roof and Stephen nearly gasps. From the roof he can see all of New York and more. He can even see the compound. 

"Do you like it?" Tony wraps his arms around Stephen's waist and squeezes. 

Stephen let's his head fall back and land on Tony's shoulder and sighs. He nods. Tony squeezes him around the middle again and then releases him. Stephen almost whines.  _Almost_. 

Dinner goes by to fast and soon Stephen finds himself back in Tony's R-8. He climbs into the car again and then Tony slides into the driver's seat. Tony starts the car and begins to drive. Stephen realizes that Tony is taking him back to the Sanctum. 

"No.'He says aloud. 

Tony shoots him a confused look. Stephen doesn't want the night to end. He's got to have Tony. He's waited to long and now that he's got him. He doesn't want to go. Ever.

"Take me back to the tower. Anybody there?" His voice is dark and gravelly. 

Tony nods his head. 

"With what I want to do to you-there's no way to do it at the Tower."

The sound that leaves his mouth is a mix between a whimper, a whine and a growl. Tony shudders and shoots off towards the Sanctum. Stephen raises an eyebrow, licks his lips and Tony swears. 

"fuck. Friday take us to the Sanctum"

Stephen rips his seatbelt off and Tony does the same. Stephen grabs Tony by the lapels and tugs him close.

"Oh."Tony gasps out. 

Stephen crushes his lips against Tony. Their tongues twine together and Tony slides a hand up into Stephen's hair. Stephen does the same.

But then he tugs Tony's head back and begins to lick and suck and even bite his way down Tony's jaw and neck. Tony tilts his head to give Stephen better access and Stephen hums approvingly.

"Stephen! OH. What about-YES-Wong?"

_Shit. He doesn't matter..._

"He won't be bothering us."Stephen growls. 

The car slows to a halt. Stephen throws the door open and drags Tony inside. He didn't even let him lock the car. Their lips meet in a messy and frantic kiss and Tony pushes Stephen up against a wall. They've been teasing each other all night and the gates have finally been broken. Lust and want, heavy and intoxicating pump through their veins. Stephen can't help but cry out. His head hits the wall with a loud thump but he doesn't care. All that matters is that Tony should keep sucking on his neck. Earlier he wanted to watch Tony fall apart beneath him but now he wants Tony to keep him pinned to the wall. He wants Tony to break him, use him and most importantly he wants Tony to mark him and declare that Stephen is his and his alone. 

"Bed."He gasps out.

Tony makes a sound and pushes Stephen into the wall more firmly. Stephen transports them to his bedroom and Tony shoves him back onto the bed. Stephen pulls Tony on top of him and practically claws the jacket off of him. 

"Slow down. We've got all night."Tony hushes. 

Stephen only speeds up. Finally he gets Tony out of his jacket and starts working on Tony's shirt. His hands are shaking and Tony notices. 

"Fuck it."Tony swears. 

He grabs Stephen shirt and rips it in two. Buttons fly around and bounce around the room. He does the same to his shirt. Stephen opens his mouth to protest but then Tony covers his mouth with his own and the skin on skin contact of their chest makes his brain feel like mush. Stephen practically melts into the bed. Tony breaks the kiss and begins his journey downwards.The metal of the arc reactor is cold against Stephen's hot skin and he arches up toward the wet heat of Tony's mouth. 

"To-Tony. Please."The words are breathless and he's rewarded with a nip at his navel. 

Tony looks up at him and quirks an eyebrow. Stephen whimpers and Tony resumes his journey south. Finally he reaches Stephen's hips and hie bites down hard on the left one. The effect is electric. Stephen bucks into the air and his legs spread and bend at the knee. Tony smirks and unbuttons the top button of Stephens jeans. 

"Faster. Please."Stephen groans out. 

Tony happily obliges. It was taking to long for him anyway. He pulls Stephen's jeans down his legs and kisses each new patch of skin that he reveals. Finally the jeans join the floor. Tony tears his off as well and starts to kiss his way up Stephen's body. When he reaches Stephen's clavicle he bites down and sucks a mark. Stephen groans and bucks his hips. The small height difference is barely noticeable so when they lay down their hips and mouths align in all the right ways. Tony groans and kisses Stephen hard. 

"Naked. Ngg, now." Stephen moans.

Tony scrambles back and pulls his boxers down and off his legs. He's done before Stephen and he takes the time to admire the creamy skin the he's marked. The sex flush has spread from his cheeks to his chest and stomach by now and he's beautiful in Tony's mind. 

"What are you staring at?"Stephen asks.

"My beautiful boyfriend."Tony says, placing a sweet kiss to Stephen's heart.

Stephen blushes. He winds his fingers through Tony's hair and pulls him up towards his mouth. 

"Well, your beautiful boyfriend would very much like it if you fucked him senseless now."

Tony growls and reaches down to grasp Stephen's erection. Stephen bucks into Tony's grip. Tony swipes his thumb over the head of Stephen's cock and he just  _writhes_. 

"Tony!"Stephen shouts. 

Tony smiles and gives Stephen a few quick tugs. He nips at Stephen's earlobe. 

"Lube?"

Stephen waves his hand towards bedside table and Tony opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Stephen wasted no time before opening up the bottle of lube and slicking up two of his fingers and thrust them into his ass. 

"Oh god yes. nngg" Stephen moans. 

He isn't quite fucking himself on his fingers but he's almost there. Then he slicks up another finger and pushes three into his ass. Tony strokes his cock as he watches Stephen fuck himself.

"Fuck-ngg-now."Stephen groans out. 

Tony puts the condom on and slicks himself up before pushing into Stephen's tight hole. Stephen's back arches and he pushes down and Tony stumbles forward as he sinks into the hilt. 

"Oh god. Yes. Tony. Harder. Faster." Stephen's legs wrap themselves around Tony's waist and his blunt nails made their way down Tony's back. 

Tony quickly decides on a fast and bruising pace. Stephen simply arches up into Tony and begs for more. 

"Mine."Tony growls slamming in again.

Stephen whimpers out of pleasure "Yours!"

Tony slammed in and angled his hips upwards. Stephen whined and his hands scramble to grip Tony's shoulders.

"Th-there. Again. Fuck. T-Tony. Cl-close. So close."Stephen gasps out. 

Tony nods. He picks the pace up and reaches between them and grips Stephen's cock. He pulls once, twice, three times and Stephen writhes as Tony fucks him through his climax. Tony grunt and spills into the condom. Stephen waves a hand and magically they are clean and tucked into bed. 

"Stay."Stephen askes. 

"Okay."

Stephen smiles and slips into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all the Avengers somebody is watching them. 

"When do we strike sir?"

The man sitting at a computer screen, watching Hawkeye and Quicksilver, raises his head. 

"When I decide that they are weak enough. Love is the most dangerous weapon of all Commander."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Stucky: Idiots and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky return after IW and Steve brings up the subject of what would have happened if he had lost Bucky again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to just write Stucky fluff with a SMALL dash of angst. It's shorter than the first two. But we get a little more plot....  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I HAVE NO REGRETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Steve and Bucky finally got back to the tower after Infinity War they could hardly stand up. And by the time they got to their floor Steve can hardly stop thinking about how hard it would have been if they HAD lost. It's only when he feels Bucky hand rest on his shoulder that his brain registers that he's hyperventilating. 

"What's wrong Stevie?" Bucky asks, his voice gentle and caring. 

And that's when Steve loses it. He pulls Bucky into an almost too tight hug and he just collapses into Bucky's hold. Bucky pulls him close and run his metal hand through Steve's hair. The elevator stops at their floor and Bucky maneuvers Steve onto the couch. 

"Stevie? What's-ummph"Bucky's question is interrupted when Steve slaps a hand over his mouth and stares at him. 

"I'm just thinking about what would have happened if we- if I had lost you again? I don't think that I can cope or even think about it Buck. What would- I- Don't go! Please!"By the end of it Steve is bawling and he's clutching Bucky's shoulder straps in his hand and Bucky can't help but pull his Stevie into his lap and kiss him. 

When he pulls away Steve's eyes are wide and he looks shocked. Bucky mentally slaps himself. 

_You're an idiot Barns! Of course he doesn't feel the same. In fact he's probably interested in some hot blonde chic and not you._

"Bucky?"Steve asks.

"Shit! I'm sorry Stevi-Steve. I just couldn't help myself. I've loved you for so long and I wanted to tell you so many fucking times but I always thought that- Stevie no don't cry I'm sorry. Just forget it happened."

Steve ~~smacks~~  slaps him. Hard. 

"You are an idiot thinking that I don't love you. You are an absolute idiot James Buchanan Barnes." 

Then they're kissing and Bucky can't help but take control. Steve claws at his shoulders and Bucky wraps his arms around his Stevie's waist.  

His Stevie. He likes that. 

"Stevie? What do you want?"Bucky asks breaking the sweet kiss. 

"You."Steve breathes out. 

Bucky smiles and picks Steve and carries him to their bedroom placing soft kisses everywhere he can reach. They finally reach their room and Bucky sets Steve down on the bathroom counter and starts to run a bath. After testing the water to make sure that the temperature was right he helps Steve undress and undresses himself. Together they climb into the bath, water sloshing over the side and onto the floor. Bucky slides in first and starts the jets that Tony so gracefully had installed in their bathtub. Steve climbs in and settles himself in between Bucky's legs. Bucky turns the jets off and relaxes into the hot water. Steve's head falls back against Bucky's ice cold arm and he sighs and closes his eyes. Bucky runs his hands up Steve's sides and begin to massage his thighs. Steve shudders and his hand slides into Bucky's long hair. 

"I like your hair this long." Steve says sleepily. 

Bucky shakes his hair and gently removes Steve's hand from his hair. Steve gives a small whine and Bucky smiles. Steve shifts and straddles Bucky and water pours over the side of the tub and Bucky can't find it in him to care. So he takes Steve's right hand in his own and he kisses it. He kisses Steve's hand. The tips, the first knuckles, then the second set and finally the third. Then he kisses Steve's racing pulse point and then he raises his head and Steve kisses him. The kiss is sweet and soft and Bucky can't help but wrap his arms around Steve's waist and pulling him as close as he can. 

Eventually the water goes cold and Bucky and Steve make their way out of the tub an into bed. They spoon for a while and Steve finally turns and looks at Bucky. 

"Don't ever leave me again." 

"Never doll. Over my dead body." 

* * *

 

As the Avengers sleep, a man watches them.To his right is a young woman, no more than 16,  with radioactive green eyes, the man turn and her eyes turn a brilliant shade of purple. The man smiles at the her and he offers her a smile. The young woman returns it. 

"Welcome home your highness. I hope that your time on your home planet was as wonderful that you hoped it would be."

The young Queen rolls her eyes " My trip to Earth was even better than I hoped. I trust that all went well when I was gone."

The man nods.

"Excellent."The Queens eyes glow purple and the man gasps as the oxygen leaves his body. 

"You lied to me and you are about to receive a warning. Tell me the real truth and you live. Lie and I will tear you to shreds. I am every ounce my mother's daughter and I will not hesitate to hurt you."

The man claws at his throat and the young Queen smiles. A smile that is known to have even the sharpest men feel small. A small knife slides from her sleeve and into the Queens hand. 

"Good. Now tell your Queen the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comment and Kudos are greatly appreciated. (♥ ͜ʖ♥) ʕ♥ ͜ʖ♥ʔ  
> I STILL HAVE NO REGRETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I turn this into a podfic? If anyone thinks I should or wants to just comment. Please kindly point out any errors. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!


End file.
